dragonballnwfandomcom-20200214-history
Majineous
Majineous es un personaje aparecido en Dragón Ball AF. Es una versión maligna de Goku y Vegeta, la cual tiene la capacidad de absorber la energía de sus enemigos. Su ropa consiste en el chaleco de la danza metamoran, solo que en color azul, al igual que sus pantalones, y sus muñequeras y zapatos son de color negro. Attacks Shadow punch:His left hand gets covered in a chaotic red energy as he rushes at the opponent as he grabs them by the neck with his right hand he pulls his left hand back and says "SEE YA!!" as he lets go of there neck and quickly punches them with his left hand causing the energy in it to explode and knock the opponent awaytacks Shadow punch:His left hand gets covered in a chaotic red energy as he rushes at the opponent as he grabs them by the neck with his right hand he pulls his left hand back and says "SEE YA!!" as he lets go of there neck and quickly punches them with his left hand causing the energy in it to explode and knock the opponent away Rage of the hero:This is used when majineous gets extremely mad he roars loudly as he rushes at his opponent and sends a flurry of punches and kicks at his opponent as he then jumps back and roars as he sends a large beam of energy from his mouth at the opponent then flys into the air and says "THIS IS ITTTT!!!" as he fires a flurry of ki blasts at the opponent Flaming dragon fist:His fists get covered in flames as he rushes at his opponent and hits them in the gut and kicks them in the face as he then jumps back and says "DRAGON FIST!!" as he rushes at them a white dragon comes out of his left fist and a black dragon comes from his right fist as they breathe fire burning the opponent and he then punches the opponent with the dragons sending them flying Hero soul attack:his aura becomes a light blue as his fists get covered in blue energy as he dashes at his opponent he uppercuts them into the air and flys over to them and kicks them into the ground he then says "light shall always prevail over darkness..MEANING I WILL BEAT YOU!!!!" as he starts shooting a gigantic beam of blue energy at his opponent which get absorbed into his opponent there body then gets covered in blue sparkles as the beam erupts from there body in all directions as they explode Darkness destroyer:His body becomes slightly larger as his hair turns red as he runs at his enemy he instant transmissions right behind them and kicks them into the air as he flys into the air he starts shooting a flurry of ki blasts at them as he rushes at them he grabs them by the colar and flies into the air with them as he says "no more mercy...IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!" he then punches them multiple times til there face starts bleeding as he throws them away he then rushes at them and smacks them into the ground with a kick as he roars loudly "you could've accepted my chance for mercy..but no..you didn't..now then...DIE!" he forms a gigantic ball of energy in the air like the spirit bomb as he roars again as he throws it at them which engulfs there body and completely destroys them After using this attack hes left extremely weak and has to charge energy back up leaving him wide open Easy defeat:He uses this on weak opponents he runs at his opponent and instant transmissions behind them as he taps there shoulder he then kicks them away and flys into the air "Heh...not to be mean but your pretty weak.." he then shoots out a beam of energy from his eyes at the opponent he might also use this on opponents he underestimates in this case when they get up he rushes at them and grabs them by the neck "Heh i guess your not as weak as i thought..Oh well" as he starts to release a flurry of punches and kicks at them then puts his hand on there head and says 'Good bye" as he shoots out an energy beam at there head point blank Super kamehameha:He cups his hands as he says "Super...KA.....ME......HA......ME..........HAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" as he shoots a rainbow kamehameha at the opponent the blast follows the opponent anywhere they go and when it gets close enough it detonates near the opponent if it is hit by a blast it will either absorb it or explode Transformations Super saiyan 1:His hair becomes golden as his eyes become green his power is AT LEAST 100 times what it was before Super saiyan 2:His hair becomes a little more spiker and his aura grows as his power becomes 200 times what it was before super saiyan 3:His hair becomes much longer as his eye brows disappear his power is now 400 times what it used to be Super saiyan 4:His hair returns to being black as he grows fur around his arms and legs his power is now 600 times Dark super saiyan:He uses this when he becomes extremely mad His hair becomes chaotic red as whatever hes wearing turns blood red as his eyes become golden his power becomes 800 times what it was before making it even stronger then super saiyan 4 but he is unable to controll this form attacking anything he sees the only way for him to return to his normal form is for someone to knock him out